The Good Old Days
by Broadway Babe WA
Summary: AU. Will's days at McKinley High with April Rhodes, Bryan Ryan, Shelby Corcoran, Sue Sylvester, and Terri Delmonica "Schue". Eventual Will/April plus a few crack couples. Collaborator Demlurina. Rating for safety, I don't know where this is exactly goin'.
1. April Rhodes

**Hey, it's me again! So this is a brand new idea Demlurina and I came up with one dark night at about 11:30 PM last Sunday. It's pretty much what the summary said, April, Bryan, Shelby, Sue, Terri and Will as they get thorough their freshman, junior, and senior year at McKinley high. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: DEMLURINA NOR I OWN GLEE! IF WE DID WE WOULDN'T BE WRITING FANFICS, WE'D BE ON THE SET OF GLEE FREAKING OUT OVER KRISTIN CHENOWETH AND IDINA MENZEL!**

**Oh and we'd also get Ellen DeGeneres to guest lol. And April would do _Sing From Your Hoo Hoo_ for the glee kids on a singing lesson. (me: *dies of laughter*)**

**

* * *

**

_Will's POV_

Glee Club. Who would have ever thought that one club would be my ticket to the love of my life.

It all started my first day of my freshman year at William McKinley High School. Everyone was running the hallways to get to their homeroom or to get their schedules. Me, I was taking my time and taking in my surroundings.

Sure WMHS wasn't the most expensive high school around but it was a pretty nice one. He hallways were a clear beige with posters for the football team, cheerleaders, and every other sport you could think of. The floor was perfectly polished and it smelt like the whole school was completely new and fresh. I was walking past the choir room when I heard her.

Her voice sounded like a angel, hitting every note perfectly as she sang _Maybe This Time_. I turned my head and saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was very short, about four foot eleven I would say. She had a small frame and perfect blond curls that fell to her shoulders, but what held me in her trance was her pure green eyes. They looked like emeralds that could be worth a fortune.

When she finished, a bright smile on her face and she sighed with satisfaction. Nobody else was in the room, just her. That's what I admired about her at that moment. She was just singing, not for applause or praise, just singing. I was struck in awe when she began to pick up her stuff.

A deep desire began to fill my stomach, I wanted to sing with her. Sure I didn't sing out in public but I did sing a lot around the house and in the car. I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw her coming towards the door. I quickly moved out of the way so she wouldn't see me. Of course she didn't. The bell rang for all students to get to their homerooms so I bolted for it. But the presence of that angel I had heard sing so wonderfully still lingered in my mind.

* * *

I made it just before the tardy bell rang. Of course a lot of my classmates were already in here in their seats. And of course my home room had to be the science room. There were only lab station desks so I would have to sit beside someone. I scanned the tables trying to find an empty desk.

"Young man you can sit over there," the teacher said sternly pointing to the back table where a nice looking girl was sitting.

I nodded and made my way back before anyone noticed me. I sat my stuff down and looked at the girl I would probably be sitting with for the rest of the year. She had long black hair with brown eyes, she was about my height, so I guess you could say she was tall for a girl, and she had a decent figure.

"Hi, I'm Will Schuester," I said politely holding out my hand towards her. She looked at me with those chocolate eyes and smiled easily, shaking my hand.

"Hi, I'm Shelby Corcoran." Her eyes darted back to her notebook that was completely covered in gold stars and a musical note in the main star in the center.

"So um, you like music?" I asked nervously. I had to admit she was pretty but not as pretty as the angel I had seen this morning.

She giggled easily. "Um, yea I do. I plan on joining glee club soon. And gold stars are kind of my thing," she said.

My eyes shot up. "Glee club?" Maybe she knew who that pretty girl I heard sing was?

She nodded, "Yeah, it's going to be fun. You should join too. Some of the glee members from last year are going to show us around school then take us to practice," Shelby explained with excitement. That gave me an idea.

"I might just do that. Hey Shelby, you wouldn't by any chance know a girl in glee club that's short, blond hair, can sing really good?"

Her face showed that she had to know who I was talking about, because when I said blond her eyebrows crunched down like she knew.

Finally after what seemed like forever she nodded. "You must be talking about April Rhodes. She is really great. Amazing singer, but I think she doesn't take singing as seriously as she should. I don't know why, she just has a wild and free kind of attitude," Shelby continued to go on about what she thought through the whole period, but I wasn't listening. All I was thinking about was her name.

"April, _April Rhodes_." A perfect name for a perfect voice.

* * *

**Chapter one! Yay! REVIEW! PLEEEAAASSSEEE!**


	2. Maybe This Time

**Chapter two! Wow I can't believe how many alerts and reviews I got in one day! Thanks guys!**

**Reply to GLEEful GLEEk since I couldn't reply on your review: OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! You have no idea how thrilled I was to get a review so soon! It's only been like 10 minutes after I posted this story. You're the first reviewer and thanks for the kudos/virtual hug! (I virtual hug back!) Yeah I like that idea actually, an epilogue. It sorta shows the changes when I flash back to now. I was writing this chapter RIGHT when this review came in. I am so happy to know you're enjoying it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. If April Rhodes ever comes back and sings Sing From Your Hoo Hoo from Ellen the Musical (long story), that means Demlurina and I miraculously bought rights to the show … or someone read this and understands out mad brilliance.**

**

* * *

**

_April's POV_

It was my first day back from a long summer and I was starting my senior year at WMHS. Just before I had to go to math I decided to go to the choir room. I always just felt like I could think there, maybe it's because I'm a singer and performer. I began to sing _Maybe This Time_, my intro song for the new glee kids this year. After a while I felt like I'm being watched. I hit the end high note perfectly and let out a satisfied sigh looking around when I thought I see someone by the door. A boy with brown curly hair. Being the actress I was, I pretended that I didn't see anything since he seemed to be trying not to be caught spying on me. I start to pick up my stuff and head out.

A few class periods later it was time for my glee intro. Glad that I had already practiced my song, I went back down to the choir room to see the new members in the club. I scanned through the people sitting in the chairs. The one that caught my attention a tall boy with a mop of insanely curly brown hair. He seemed like the one I saw when I was singing this morning but I wasn't not sure. Next to him was a girl with dark hair and a notebook covered in gold stars.

_How can that many stars fit one one notebook?_

Next to the new kids were some of the old members, and next to me was Bryan Ryan, a junior and fellow glee club member, my right hand man. He'd been trying to get me to go out with him since two years ago when he was a freshman and I was a sophomore. Sure, the guy had talent, but who would want a glee club without it? That would just be a musical mess.

"Hey y'all newbies!" I called when everyone was seated in the choir room. "Welcome to glee club! Just in case you're lost (_as it's happened before_ I muttered), this is the _CHOIR ROOM!_ So anybody who didn't decide to join glee can clear out right now!" Just as I said this, two people, one a ditzy blonde, got up and wandered off to find their real classroom. I rolled my eyes and continued, "Here at glee we're all about music, bringin' a bit of sunshine to someone's day. And if ya don't know already, I'm April, April Rhodes. Soprano lead and junior director. That's Bryan Ryan, my co-director (I thumbed behind to my right). He'll be hangin' around here just as much as me so if ya got any questions on glee while I'm not here, just talk to him. Back to glee, just to give a bit of an intro for our music, and to prove my helium voice _must_ be taken seriously, I'm gonna sing for ya. Hit it Tinkles!"

I had always had a bad habit of calling the pianist Tinkles or Knuckles. I don't really know _why_, but it was been a habit of mine for a long time. Ever since my singing career began I guess. I continued to belt out _Maybe This Time_ in B flat.  
_  
All the odds are, they're in my favor  
Somethings bound to begin_

_It's gonna happen  
Happen sometime  
Maybe this time I'll win  
WIIIIIINNNNNN!_

I hit that last word with my perfect signature high note (F6) and the club applauded ferociously. I did a little bow.

"All right then, who's up first?" I called to the newbies.

_Yes sir, glee auditions have begun!_

_

* * *

_**What do ya think? Did I hit April Rhodes personality just right? Please review, people! I can't fix a story without them!**


	3. Spanish Loathing

**Heyyy everyone, this is Demlurina. Thanks for the reviews, Linda and I really appreciate it. You don't know how long these past few nights we have stayed up on yahoo getting all the pieces together for this.**

**DISCLAIMER: Of course we do not own Glee. Cause if we did Lin and I would be there listening to Kristin sing Sing from Your Hoo Hoo and freaking out because we are near her.**

**

* * *

**_Shelby's POV_

_Okay seriously, could this April girl be even more stuck up? I mean she is a great singer, don't get me wrong, but she is just… I don't know. _

I had this feeling towards her that I can't describe. I knew for sure it wasn't a feeling of liking her. It was like a hate, dislike, loathing, kind of feeling. I huffed a long sigh when Glee auditions ended. Almost everyone got to audition except for Will, me, and a few others.

"Hey, Shelby," Will called from behind me when I was heading for the door. I turned around and could see a huge smile on his face. "I just wanted to say thanks." I looked at him with confusion.

_Why would he want to thank me?_

He saw my look and explained, "For asking me to join Glee club. You're right, it is fun," he laughed happily.

"Oh, no prob. Glad you enjoyed yourself but I really need to get to my next class." I smiled and hurried off.

"See ya then," he yelled at me and I turned and waved at him but what I had not noticed was the boy walking around the corner. We hit pretty hard and my notebook and songs flew everywhere.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. I wasn't wat-" I was cut off when I saw beautiful bright greenish blue eyes looking right at me.

"Oh no, it's alright, I wasn't watching either," the boy said picking up his books then helping me pick up my songs. The boy was very cute to me. He had a dirty blonde hair, high cheek bones and kind looking face. "Hey, you sing?" he asked, eying one of my songs he had picked up.

I nodded with a nervous smile. "Um, yeah. I'm a freshman but I just joined Glee club last period. Singing is my passion, my drive," I said standing up when he did and taking my songs from him.

"Oh cool, I love to hear people sing. I especially can't wait to hear you sing," he said sweetly. My cheeks felt really hot and I clutched my gold start notebook to my chest nervously when my heart sped up.

He smiled brightly and held out his hand. "I'm Kyle, Kyle King."

I took his hand to shake it, only to feel sparks shoot up my arm. "I'm Sh-Shelby, Shelby Corcoran," I stammered, still holding onto his hand. We stood there for couple of minutes staring at each other, our hands never leaving the others until Kyle realized he was still holding my hand.

"Um, you know I really have to get to class. I'll see ya later, Shelby. Wonderful meeting you," he said walking away.

While me, on the other hand, I was there struck with shock. My heart was beating quickly and my hand was sweaty from holding his hand. I had just met a boy for about five seconds and was already liking him. He was cute after all. He seemed popular, and kind. I was brought out of my daze when the bell rang to head to class. I dashed for my next class trying to push away the feeling of loathing towards April and the burning butterfly feeling towards Kyle out of my mind.

* * *

_Will's POV_

My next class was Spanish.

_Yes, at least I have one class I know for sure I will be good at._

I loved to learn new languages but Spanish was defiantly my favorite. I walked into the class feeling confident and happy when I saw her. My eyes went wide to see April Rhodes sitting at the back table by herself surrounded by freshman. Even in this class room she looked stunning. I took in a deep breath.

_This is my chance. I'd better take it,_ I thought, getting the nerve to walk towards April's desk.

"Um, excuse me, April?" I said nervously. She looked like she was zoned out because when I talked she jumped and looked at me, surprised.

"Yes? Hey your that boy that was new in glee club, aren't ya?" she asked with a bright smile. I think my heart skipped a beat. April Rhodes remembered me.

"Um, yes, I was in glee club. I'm Will Schuster," I said holding out a hand for her took shake, and to my surprise she shook it.

"Nice to meet ya, Will. I'm April… well I guess you already knew that," She giggled, showing her perfect smile. I could not help but smile back.

"Is um this seat taken?" I asked trying not to sound forward but more friendly. She smiled more and motioned me to sit down.

"Of course not. I would love to have a fellow Glee member sit beside me."

_She said Love!_

My mind jumped with excitement.

"So how you liking high school so far?" she asked patting my shoulder. I realized then, even with me sitting down I was taller than her. Her head barley reached my shoulders.

"Oh I love it. Especially Glee. I think its my favorite so far. The best part of course was you singing," I bragged on her.

She actually blushed. "Thanks, you know I hear that a lot from people but when you said that it seemed more meaningful," she said touching my hand and sparks flew through me.

"Wow, um I'm glad my opinion means so much to ya," I said in awe. She smiled and nodded.

The teacher began to start his lesson and I heard April groan.

"Ugh, I hate Spanish. This is my second year taking it and I suck. I can't graduate if I don't pass," she complained with worry place her head in her small hands. I scooted closer to her and knew how I could help.

"Um well, April, I'm really good at Spanish. I was the highest student in my first semester last year. Maybe if you would let me, I could tutor you sometime. Like after Glee or before?" I asked lifting her head from her hands. She looked at me with shock but then smile with hope.

"Really, Will? You'd do that for me?" she whispered trying to make sure the teacher didn't hear.

I nodded and said, "Sure, that's what friends are for right?" I said with a smile. She placed her hand onto of mine an could feel my heart flutter.

I looked deep into her emerald eyes as she said, "I think you and I, Will, are going to be great friends."

* * *

**Hey, it's Broadway Babe. As Em said, thanks for the reviews. Really appreciate it and I'm glad you all like it! Wow, thanks for all the faves and follows guys! I've got like 5 alerts and 3 faves in like 3 days! Thanks! **


	4. Sue's Journal

**Okay technically this chapter has no sagnificance whatsoever to the plot but it's Sue's take on WMHS**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. We don't own this piece of brilliance… we just come up with the crackpot ideas! Remember: SING FROM YOUR HOO HOO! That means we own glee!**

**

* * *

**

_Sue's Journal_

Dear Journal,

Today is the first day of high school for one Sue Sylvester and I plan to conquer anyone who stands in my way. This place is full of losers and mouth breathers but I'm not one of them. I may be a freshman but I skipped a whole grade to get here. How many of them can say that? I've even already found my first target. I was on my way to algebra when I saw a boy with hair so curly it couldn't possibly be natural, so I drew the best conclusion I had… it was a _HOME PERM!_

Why is it that people do that, journal? Those who use them never accomplish anything unless you count making them look _PATHETIC_. Just to add to the ridiculously stupid haircut he's in _GLEE CLUB!_

Glee club. Whoever came up with it must have been the stupidest person on the face of the earth… or Will Schuester. Yes, the boy with the perm is named William Schuester, who's name is so ridiculous it matches the rest of him.

Walking around with him was that mouth-breather glee club of his, lead by an insanely short blonde that couldn't possibly be a senior but she definitely had the look for it. Oh, and when I heard her voice, it was all I could do not to laugh at her on the spot. I'm suspecting the girl huffs _HELIUM_, her voice was just so _HIGH!_

Honestly, journal, I don't understand why the world can't just have a few more normal people rather than so many of those glee kids with their home perms and helium huffing habits. I tried out for Cheerios today and (obviously), I got in, though some dirty blond took the spot as head cheerleader. Oh well, I can always plot against her and take the spot for myself any day.

I've done it before.

* * *

**Okay that was kinda short and didn't add to the plot but there IS A POINT TO IT ALL! I also thought it would be fun to see Sue's take here. YOU WILL SEE THE POINT OF THIS NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. PE Part I

**Yes I am writing a new chapter every day (okay technically… its so hard to get to a computer out here so they might not get posted for a day or two) and thanks for the reviews (10), alerts (6), and faves (10)! Thanks guys! I've already got over 450 hits in 3 days! That's a record! (for me anyways…)**

**GLEEful GLEEk: okay, seriously, ya really need an actual account! (okay unless I just can't find it, but it's really annoying. I'd rather be PMing replies than displaying them here). Love the ideas, thanks! No, Shelby will NOT switch to VA but she will get her share of slushy facials. (*cough*SUE!*cough*TERRI!*cough*) Don't worry we're gonna put in Will/Bryan stuff and also we will add the so called "SCANDAL!" okay?**

**Anyways, enjoy! Em and I are fulfilling your requests and WE ARE GOING TO USE WHAT IS THIS FEELING! Then have April and Shelby become friends! Happy now? Haha jk I just hope so.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm a from a farm in a small town full of the small minded in WA and Em is from a hick-like area in WV full of weirdos who don't know glee and think coal mines are the coolest thing ever! What do ya think? (YOU GOTTA SIIIIIIIIIIING FROM YOUR HOO HOOOOOOOOOO!)**

**

* * *

**

_Shelby's POV_

_Okay you have got to be kidding me. There just has got to be some mistake, _I thought in misery when my eyes landed on Ms. April Rhodes sitting there on the right side of the bleachers for my gym class.

_I mean seriously, she is a SENIOR for crying out loud._

My thoughts grew more fueled with hatred and anger. This feeling I had towards April was getting really out of hand. I decided to sit on the opposite side of the bleachers as far from her as possible to prevent any problems. She finally took her attention from Bryan to notice me sitting over here and glared at me with those itty little green eyes of hers. I swear, she is so immature. I don't see what people could see in a small blissful Blondie like her.

I was so wrapped in my thoughts of loathing… that was the word. Loathing. I loathed her. I didn't notice her leave the group of boys and walk over to sit beside me.

"Hi, you're in glee club, right?" she asked in her high pitched voice. I could tell she was glaring at me but I ignored it.

"Yeah," I mumbled trying to hide my resentment.

"Well I'm April which you probably know, but um, I was wondering what do you think about Will?" The question caught me completely off guard.

I opened my mouth in shock. "Wait, no, I'm not going to be sucked into your boyfriend issues. You need to be focusing on Glee instead of which boy is hotter than this boy," I growled in disgust.

She glared at me with surprise. "Listen here, sweetie. I'm not trying to suck you into anything. I just thought you might know about him since you both are freshman. But you need to lighten up a bit, stop being so serious," she said in her laid back voice which really got on my nerves. Then in my mind a song began to play.

_What is this feeling so sudden and new?_

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you._

"And you need to wear tighter clothes. I mean come on, honey, this isn't the 60s anymore." She sniffed picking at the shoulder of my plaid sweater.

What right does she have for telling me what to wear?

_My pulse is rushing,_

_My head is reeling,_

_My face is flushing._

_What is this feeling?_

_Fervid as a flame._

_Does it have a name?_

"And who are you to tell me what I should wear and how I should dress?" I snapped back with a growl. She chuckled and put her head in her hands. "And I don't think you have any right to talk. I mean this isn't a bar down town," I said feeling proud that I had come up with something good to say.

_Yessssss_

_Loathing._

_Unadulterated loathing._

_For her face, her voice, her clothing._

_Let's just say I loath it all._

_Every little trait how ever small,_

_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl._

She tossed those blond curls of her back and looked at me with sympathy. "Look, I understand we're different. But I was just trying to give you some advice to get people to like you," she said but her attempt to slam me down was working. I was even more angry now.

"Oh so you think I can't get friends because of the way I dress?" I asked, furious.

"No, no, I meant… I just wanted to help," She stammered.

_With simple utter loathing,_

_There's a strange exhilaration_

_In such total detestation._

_It's so pure, so strong._

_Though I do admit it came on fast,_

_Still I do believe that it can last,_

_And I will be loathing, for forever, loathing_, truly deeply, loathing you,

_My whole life long._

The song rang true in my head as we both glared at each other, but then our loathing was interrupted with the ice cold feeling of two blue slushies hitting both April and my faces full force.

* * *

April's POV

_WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?_

As a slight brain freeze began to set in I started to try wiping the blue slushy out of my face and wondering who in their right mind would give _ME,_ April Rhodes, a slushy facial? I was one of the most popular girls in McKinley!

_Since when did some Cheerios, wait- _(I wiped some slushy off my eyes to see the red, white, and black uniforms) _-__Cheerios, hate me?_

My last three years here, I got along all right with the Cheerios. All I would have to do is invite them to my mansion parties and they would leave me alone. McKinley High glee had already won a generous amount of awards and we got a good deal of respect. Obviously it was going to be different this year.

"Look, it's the witches of glee. Careful, you might melt… wait, too late," one of the two Cheerios said.

As the brain freeze began to subside I wiped some more blue slushy out of my face. "Well I guess we're the witches-"

"But you're the bitches here," Shelby finished.

I stared at Shelby with a look of surprise at her comeback. "Ya know, you might not be so bad," I said with a small smile.

"April are you okay?" Will asked wiping some of the syrup out of my hair.

"Yeah, Will. I'm just going to go and wipe this stuff off," I said, sounding angry at the Cheerios. "Come on, Shelby."

I hurried off to find the locker rooms. Glad that I remembered to put my extra clothes into the locker rooms before school (long story), I ran over and retrieved my stuff and walked over to a sink.

"Stupid syrup," I muttered as I turned on the water.

* * *

**Okay guys, what do you think? You've been reviewing very generously lately so please keep going! Please? Whoever can guess the scandal we picked gets a pie! (Okay not really but if I knew were you were I would have sent one.) **


	6. PE Part II

**Thanks for all the reviews and stuff guys! Applause to Em for writing this, she's Will in this story chapter! Okay, if ya haven't gotten it figured out, GET WITH THE PROGRAM PEOPLE! We have four POVs, on here, Will, April, Shelby, and Sue. For the plot we team up but anything for Will and Shelby is Em while all April and Sue parts are me. **

**DISCLAIMER: OMG! I just came up with the most brilliant mash-up for myself! I'm a personality mix of April, Tina, Rachel, Maureen, and Kristin Chenoweth so I could do a mash-up with **_**Sing From Your Hoo Hoo**_** and **_**Over the Moon**_**! What do ya think? Oh, right, disclaimer. No I don't own anything here, not even the stupid slushy facials.**

**

* * *

**

_Will's POV_

I stood there in shock when I saw blue slushy go all over April and Shelby. I had noticed them talking but I never would have expected the Cheerios to throw it on them for no good reason.

Before I could even think of what happened, I rushed down the bleachers to see if they were okay. My heart beat was beating rapidly when I reached April's side.

"April are you okay?" I asked, wiping some of the blue syrup out of her golden hair.

"Yeah, Will. I'm just going to go and wipe this stuff off. Come one Shelby," she said, sounding very angry at the Cheerios.

As they left I looked to take in the appearance of the two Cheerios that tossed the slushies. They both wore their cheer uniforms, one long blonde hair the other short cut, both with cold looking blue eyes, and smirks on their faces.

"What's wrong with you? Why would you do that to them?" I asked, my anger rising. Sure I would never hit a girl but I think April would have hurt them if she hadn't had that syrup in her eyes.

The short haired one laughed. "Oh look Terri, isn't that sweet? The mop top is taking up for his fellow losers. How touching." Her voice was mixed with a bit of poison.

I looked at her like she was the weirdest thing to walk the planet.

"Who are you two lovely ladies?" Bryan asked, coming down to stand beside the short haired Cheerio, eyeing her with lust. I thought I was going to vomit.

Both blondes looked at him with a smile. "Well, I'm Sue and this is Terri. We are the new captian and co-captains for the Cheerios," Sue said proudly holding her head up high.

"And you think you can go and just throw stuff on people?" I asked, getting even more angry.

They both chuckled. "Please, mop top. It's time that Blondie with her helium voice and her gold star friend along with all those glee losers need to learn their place in this school. At the bottom of this school's popular list," Terri hissed throwing her cup in the garbage.

_I can't take this anymore,_ I thought to myself walking away from the Cheerios and Bryan.

_That traitor. What was wrong with him anyway?_

But he would have to wait till later. What really mattered to me right now was April and Shelby.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnn! Slushy facial on APRIL RHODES! That is the least likely thing you're ever gonna see on but wait till ya see what other insanity we got in store for the adult characters of Glee! Brand new endings for almost everyone and some get a real happily ever after! (YAAAYYY!)**


	7. PE Part III

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! Too bad April DID have all that syrup in her eyes! She would have beaten up Sue, Terri, AND Bryan! Thanks for reading, over 500 hits!**

**DISCLAIMER: Well of course we don't! Have Shelby and April met for an episode? Has Bryan Ryan gotten a slushy facial? HAS APRIL RHODES SANG ABOUT HER HOO?**

**

* * *

**_Shelby's POV_

April tugged me along towards the bathroom. My mind was in daze at what she had said.

"Maybe you're not so bad after all." Those words replayed in my mind over and over.

_Was she apologizing to me after what she had said?_

In the bathroom, April began to yank paper towels out and handed me a bunch of them.

"Here, Cookie, we need to get that stuff out of our hair before it dries," She said as she began to calm down.

I took the towels and began to wipe the blue syrup from my face. When I saw my reflection it didn't look good at all. My face had lines of blue and my hair looked completely soaked in it. My eyes were red from the syrup burning my eyes.

"Thanks for the comeback. I would have never had thought of a good one like that," April commented, taking water and splashing it against her eyes.

I chuckled a little. "Well, when people make fun of you all the time you kind of have a lot of time to come up with comebacks."

She laughed too, but then she smiled at me. "Hey Shelby, I'm sorry I came in on the wrong foot. You seem like an amazing girl," she said sweetly putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked in her eyes and could tell she was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry too April. I shouldn't have took it the that way. I know now that you were just trying to help."

And I did mean that. I now realized that April was different from a lot of people and had her own way of looking at things. Just like I did. Finally, after five minutes of cleaning up the blue form our hair and face April and I looked normal and not blue again.

"What do you say we burry the hatchet and start over?" April said with her perfect smile, "After all we will be in glee club for the whole year."

April held out her hand towards me and I seemed to feel a whole lot better about her. Maybe the feeling wasn't loathing, but a hint of envy. I always had envy towards people that could sing better than me. Heck April could sing ten times better than me. I smiled and shook her hand.

"Yes, I agree. I'm Im Shelby Corcoran. I am one of your new glee members. Nice to meet you."

April giggled and shook my hand one last time. "Hi Shelby, I'm April Rhodes and think we are going to be great friends."

When she said great friends it actually made me feel good. Never in my life had anyone ever said that I was a good friend to them.

"Yeah, I think so too," I said and we left the bathroom. I felt happy to know that I had just possible made a good friend that I could really depend on.

* * *

_April's POV_

Finally clearing the air with Shelby really felt kinda good. I told her I felt we'd be good friends and I meant it. Something was just telling me that. But I still had a tinge of anger though, at those two stupid Cheerios.

_What is with them anyways?_

As I leave the bathroom with Shelby she has to go off while Will joins me.

"Hey, April," he said.

"Hi, Will," I replied plainly.

"April, are you okay?" Will asked.

"No!" I snapped suddenly, surprising myself. "Who do those Cheerios think they are?"

I knew I really sounded like I had a giant ego there, but I couldn't help but think that. I was the director of the glee club, dangit! I had won competitions with test club! And I was one of

the most popular girls in McKinley!

"The head and co-captain of the Cheerios. They said they need to put you in your place."

"What place? It looks like I need to put them in theirs!" I shouted, starting back into the gym.

I need to show those Cheerios how things work at this school: I was top at this school and Cheerios came second to me.

"April, wait!" Will grabbed me on the shoulder and turned me back to him. "You don't need to get back at them… or put them in their place. That just lowers you to their level. Someone can set them straight, but for now, just… leave them," he says to me, looking directly into my eyes, but suddenly all I could think is that he has really nice looking eyes…

I stood there looking into his rich brown eyes for a while until I noticed how awkward it was getting.

"All right, but WILL get back at them," I said finally, pulling myself out of his grasp and turning around to hide the fact that I was blushing profoundly.

PE was the last class of the day and we would be heading to glee practice and I had a few new ideas to run by the others.

"Hey April," Will said.

"Yeah?" I ask, turning back to him.

"Bryan, well, he was flirting with those Cheerios."

"That traitor!" I practically yelled, feeling my voice get a little more shrill than usual.

"That's what I was saying," Will said, following me to glee.

_Oh, Bryan better watch out. He's gonna get an earful today…_

_

* * *

_**Okay, yeah, my parts right now are kinda short but I've suddenly got a really bad case of writer's block for literally every single story I'm doing. I don't know whats with me. Usually ideas jus flow. **


	8. Party Invites

**Welcome to the next chapter! Glad you're all enjoying it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: If we did April would be a regular, she would know Shelby (who would be seen more often), some people might get the slushy facial they deserve, and April would teach the glee gals about their amazing ability to sing from their hoo hoo.**

* * *

_Sue's POV_

_What's that tiny Blondie up to now?_

I watched as that half-midget walked around handing some pink papers to the others around in the hallways. The people who got them seemed pretty glad to get them…

"Here," her helium voice said dully, shoving the sheet into my hand.

"What's this, shorty?" I asked, looking at the paper.

"An invitation, big head."

"Shut up, blondie," I replied, venom seeping into my voice. "Why are you inviting me anyway?"

She gave me her worst death glare. "Look, Sue. I've made peace with the Cheerios a while back, and I am not gonna let you ruin it. Since before I was a freshman I was an award winner and to get the Cheerios to take me seriously, I invited them to my parties. I don't like to discriminate by clique but you've almost an exception. Usually I just wouldn't invite you, but then I wouldn't be able invite any of the Cheerios so that means you get an invitation too." With that she gave me a grimace and marched off to hand the papers to the others.

I looked back at the sheet of paper.

_A party, huh? In her MANSION? Who would have thought helium voice was rich? That just seems weird in the same sentence, helium voice and rich._

"Are you actually considering going to that that blonde little rich girl's party?" Terri asked me later, when she saw the paper in my things.

"Terri, has it ever occurred to you that the best way to humiliate someone is to do it in their home at their own party?" I replied.

"Sue, that's actually a really good point."

Will's POV

I couldn't believe what I had seen. April had enough nerve and goodness in her heart to give Sue and Terri invitations to her party. The reaction on Sue's face was priceless. I laughed silently when she passed me.

"Hey Will, did you see her face? Good right?" April asked with her show stunning smile.

I nodded, "Yeah, it was pretty funny. That was noble of you April," I said touching her with pride.

She gave me a quick hug and I was stunned at her sudden action but I savored the moment and wrapped my arms around her.

"Will, you're so sweet you know," she said pulling away even though I wanted to hold her more. "Here you deserve this," she added sweetly and placed a bright pink envelope in my hand.

I chuckled. "Um, thanks April. But why do I deserve this?" I asked, shocked at what she had said. It was then that she placed her small hand on my cheek.

"Will you are a great friend. Better than any other friend I have ever had."

I lifted my hand and laid it over hers. "Thanks, April, that's sweet of you to say," I said with shock.

"Um excuse me."

The moment between us was ruined by a sheepish faint voice behind us. April and I turned around to see a medium height red head with huge deer in headlights eyes.

"Um, I am new and I was wondering if you could tell me where the math class is?" she asked, her voice dimming as her eyes shot to the ground.

"Oh yeah, it's down the hall and to the right. And this is for you," April said happily handing the invitation to her and turning back to me. "I'll see you later Will," she said running off in her four inch heels.

"See ya April," I said happily watching her small figure walk away. What could I say I was in love.

* * *

**Hooray. We added Emma! Well anyways awww ^.^ Will's in love! Anyone who reviews gets a special Banana Cream Pie! (Kristin Chenoweth's fave!) Well probably not really… I don't know how to get it to ya!**


	9. The Party

**It's the long awaited party scene! Sorry it took so long but this took a bit of brainstorming to finish and put together!**

**WARNING: Much insanity is to insure including slushy facials, crack couples, and some drunk insanity.**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh, gosh, no, but I really wish we did. April Rhodes would definately sing Sing From Your Hoo Hoo and Em and I probably would keel over laughing them start bowing to Kristin Chenoweth going "WE'RE NOT WORTHY! WE'RE NOT WORTHY!" **

* * *

_April's POV_

The party was kicking off pretty well. My parents would be gone for the week so I would be able to clear it up and get over a hangover before anyone gets back. Already at least half of half the people had gotten there and I had already spotted Sue and Terri.

"Shelby!" I whisper/yelled when I spotted her.

"Yeah?" Shelby said looking for me. "April, why are you crouching in the corner? It's your party."

I shoved a slushy into her hand. "Today, Shelby, we are going to give those Cheerios payback for tossing those slushies into our faces," I replied.

"Well come on, there they are!" Shelby got up with her slushy.

"Hang on!" I picked up a packet of pepper and sprinkled it into the icy drinks. "Perfect."

I picked up my slushy and we headed over to Sue and Terri. Bryan the traitor was over with them. (I already took away his spot as co-captain of glee and pretty much kicked him off glee.)

Shelby and I quickly walked up to Sue and Terri and just as Sue opened her mouth to say something Shelby and I threw the pepper-filled slushies onto the two Cheerios. Sue then gave me a glare, and I mean if looks could kill, I would be toast.

"THAT IS IT! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS? I AM GOING TO RUIN YOUR LIFE, SHORTY!" Sue yelled at me as Terri tried to get the pepper burn out of her eyes.

"Well ya know what? I don't think you will. I'm still top at McKinley and you can't do anything about it," I said with a smirk on my face and walked off into the crowd, Shelby right with me.

"So how was that for payback?" I muttered as I picked up a glass of wine…

* * *

_Will's POV_

I can't believe this was April's house. I mean this was big time mansion rich type. I was actually having fun tonight. Especially when I saw Shelby and April give Terri and Sue slushy facials. I thought I was going to die of laughter.

After I had talked to Shelby and Kyle for a while I headed out to find April. I was walking through the crowds of people, knowing how hard it was going to be to find a four foot eleven girl in a crowd.

But then I heard a high pitched laugh coming from the other end of the room. My blood began to boil when I saw April, my April, hanging all over Brandon Estepp, my teammate and head quarterback of our football team.

_I mean he was a complete jerk, why would she want to hang out with him?_

"April?" I asked.

She took one look at me and fell out of Brandon's arms and into mine. "Well hello there, mister?" she said in a not-so-sober tone.

"April, what's wrong with you? I thought you were better than this?" I asked, making sure she heard the heart break in my voice.

Her eyes softened and I could see my April coming through. "Well my parents don't care what happens to me, why should I?" she said holding back tears.

I wrapped my arms around her and said, "I do. I care about you so much."

She sighed and looked me in the eyes. "Thanks Will." And we stood there in the middle of her party embracing one another. I never realized just how many problems April had.

_Maybe I could be the one to make them go away? _

* * *

_Sue's POV_

I couldn't believe the nerve of that helium-voiced midget. Or the gold star girl either. They think they can just throw slushies into our faces? We are the captain and co-captain of the Cheerios. Those glee club people need to get it through their heads that they belong at the bottom of the popularity ladder.

As these thoughts stewed in my head Bryan came up to me. "Are you okay, Sue?"

"DO I LOOK OKAY?" I yelled in his face.

"Sorry, stupid question," Bryan said. "I don't know what April's been thinking lately. She yelled at me, kicked me off of glee, threw slushies at you two, and gave my co-caption spot to that curly-haired, talentless freshman. She used to be pretty cool but I don't know anymore."

"Stupid blondie," I said wiping the slushy off my face as my eyes stung.

_What did she put in this, pepper?_

"Sue, do you think she put something into the slushies?" Terri asked. "My eyes are really burning." And then she sneezed.

_That little blondie did put pepper into those slushies! I'm going to kill her and that gold star loser._

"Let me help you two with that," Bryan said, finding some paper towels lying around the mansion.

After a while I was completely dry and we were (surprisingly) back to actually enjoying the party despite it being at Blondie's mansion.

_How does that work? Little Miss Helium Voice has a mansion!_

A while later Terri had wandered off with some guy and I was alone with Bryan.

"Already planning on getting back at April?" he asked.

"Of course I am," I said, taking a drink of whatever wine that was she had out.

"Really? What have you got?"

"Not much yet," I took another sip from my glass. "But I noted there's something going on between her and Mop Top, and it's not just glee and Spanish lessons."

"Something like?" Bryan said.

"Like this," I leaned over and kissed him.

Bryan looked at me, first shocked then he grinned and we pulled together for another. And another became something more and it went on and on until… we ended up together in one of Blondie's many fine rooms of her mansion.

* * *

_Shelby's POV_

Okay, this party had to be the best night of my life. Not only had April and I become best friends, but we also got back at Sue and Terri for giving us slushie facials.

"You know that was actually really brave of you and April to do that," Kyle said sweetly. My faced flamed and I tried to avoid his gorgeous eyes, because if I did look into them I would be lost and loose my train of thought.

"Thanks, glad you thought so," I said nervously.

Kyle tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey, look at Will and April."

My head shot up quick to se Will holding April in his arms. A content look was on April's face as they slow danced in perfect harmony. In a way my mind rejoiced.

_I knew it, I just knew April and Will would be perfect for each other. _

Yes, I know that I'm not really good with love but they were just too obvious to spot. They looked so good together. I was brought out of my thoughts when Kyle stepped in front of me and held out his hand. I took it without hesitation and he lead us out onto the dance floor.

"You know Shelby. Even though I just met you a couple of weeks ago. It feels like I've known you my whole life," Kyle said when we began to dance. I blushed and looked up to his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Yeah, I feel the same way," I said with a smile.

"Shel, I-I was wondering if y-you might-." But I cut him off, being very courageous and kissed him.

"You talk to much," I said sweetly, Kyle surprised me by pulling me back into a kiss. My heart jumped with joy. My first kiss at my first party. Life was great.

* * *

**Hail to fluff, it always appears! Well then, April is with Will, Sue and Bryan just hooked up (ewwww hahahaha) and Kyle and Shelby are together. Hooray!**


	10. Por or Para

**Okay, it's like right after the party. Will is trying to teach April Spanish when their romance just ends up growing stronger. Then… REVENGE OF SUE SYLVESTER! (Oh crap…)**

**Note: The Kiss was written by Em who happens to have a boyfriend while I was single my entire life and have no idea how to write that.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nooo! If Em and I did we would have April and Will together and I'd REALLY like to see Kristin do Sing From Your Hoo Hoo as April. We think it just fits! But, we'd also probably freak out over Kristin Chenoweth in the first place.**

* * *

April's POV

"Okay, so if I said I'm going to Mexico for the day, do I use por or para?" Will asked me, writing both words.

"Para?"I guessed.

"Por."

"Oh… I'm never gonna get this!" I cried hopelessly, placing my head in my hands.

It had been almost a week since that chaotic party. Will was still trying to help me polish up my Spanish but after a week of it after glee almost every day I felt like I'd never get it.

"April," Will said encouragingly "I really think you can get it. Try repeating what I say and then guess what it means."

"Okay," I muttered from between my hands.

"Come on, you can do this," Will said lifting my head from my hands. "Look, I'll start with something I know you know. Hola."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a look. "Hola means hello, Will."

"¿De dondé eres," Will said as he seemed to try to hold back a laugh at my facial expression.

"¿De dondé eres, I repeated. "Ummm…"

"Okay try this one. Te quiero."

"Te quiero." Suddenly, it dawned on me what it meant and I was absolutely sure I was right. I looked Will straight in the eyes as I said, "I love you."

After a few more of my feeble attempts at Spanish I notice we have to get going.

As we began to leave the room Will accidentally bumps me against the wall and he then trips over and somehow ends up kissing me. The feeling makes my lips tingle as he does and I like it. I was thinking about going for more when he stops us.

"Sorry," Will said sheepishly.

"Oh shut up and kiss me, ya mop top," I replied, pulling in for another.

Then sparks flew. I wanted him to touch me. I wanted it so bad that I would give up all the wine in the mansion cabinets just for that. And there were a lot of cabinets.

Our kiss deepened as he pulled me closer. My desire grew and it kinda scared me a little. Not ever had I felt this way towards someone.

My mouth opened slightly and Will allowed his tongue to trail my bottom lip. A groan of pleasure escaped my lips as he pushed me against the wall. My arms snaked around his neck pulling him as close as I could get him. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him, while his other hand trailed soft tingling lines and circles on my back. I shivered with desire when my hands layed on his sweet cheeks.

"Oh Will, I love you," I moaned when he began to trail soft kisses down my jaw line to my neck.

"I love you too April."

After a few minutes of making out we finally parted. Our breathing was heavy filled with desire and love.

"Oh Will, I wish this could be our little secret," I said hopefully with a smile. I smirked and said, "I would love to keep it our secret love. You are my little secret sweetheart."

I giggled as I laid my head on his shoulder. Will kissed the top of my head with happiness. I closed my eyes with sheer joy. For the first time in my life someone cared and loved me.

* * *

_Shelby's POV_

"So that is why I thought you might like it to help me with this project," Emma said nervously.

My anxiety was getting the best of me. Not only did I have to deal with her in class, but she had been following me around for the past hour after glee.

_What was her deal?_

Not that I hated her or anything, she just seemed… I don't know, timid, up to something, crafty. There were so many words for her, but her deer eyes gave her away the most. I had to find April, we had planned to meet up after her Spanish lesson with Will to head to the bowling alley for a bff night out. Yes, I have to admit it, April Rhodes had become my best friend. Almost like me sister actually. I had already planned to go to her house and spend the night tonight also, simply because my parents were going out of town and she offered the second I had told her. But what surprised me the most about April was that she didn't seem to bother at the fact that she was a senior and I was a freshman. I admired her for that. She was so proud of who she was but didn't care what other people thought of her. She was April, take her or leave her.

"Shelby? Helooo?" Emma called, waving a hand in front of my face.

"What is it Emma?" I hissed at her. She was getting so annoying to me right now.

"I was just-" But she stopped when she saw Sue come out of the girls bathroom. "I'll see you later," Emma said running off to walk with Sue.

Sue glared at me, but with a smirk of victory on her face.

_What was up with that? _I thought walking past the choir room when I was stopped in my tracks at the sound of uncontrollable sobs coming from the glee room. Being born naturally curious I opened the door and looked in side. I gasped to see April, her body shaking uncontrollably, her face buried in her hands as she sat on the piano stool.

"April!" I almost yelled running to her side and wrapping her in my arms.

_What had just happened?_

* * *

_April's POV_

Will and my secret relationship continued to be underground. I couldn't tell anyone or Sue would probably somehow find out. Shelby was the only one who knew, surprisingly we became like sisters and I was sure I could trust her. We started staying later in the choir room or the Spanish room telling people that he was "tutoring" me for Spanish or that it was "something for glee".

I was in the bathroom reapplying my makeup when in came Sue.

"I saw you making out with Mop Top," she said as she cornered me.

"What?" A look of surprise and horror passed over my face as I looked at Sue.

"Let me break it down for you. Unless you let me beat you up in front of the whole school, I will tell everyone about you and Mop Top's secret love."

"B-b-but you can't!" I stuttered, staring at Sue with what I'm sure was fear in my eyes.

_SHE CAN'T!_

"Oh, but I will."

I stare at Sue, wide-eyed at her threats when I looked and I noticed a bit if room I can fit through so I went for it. I dashed by Sue and when I notice Sue isn't there, I ran into the choir room and sat on the piano bench, tears welling up in my eyes.

What do I do now?

* * *

**Cliffie! Okay then I'm thinking the next part will be posted tomorrow so KEEP AN EYE OUT!**


	11. Popular

**Kay, today Shelby finds out about what was up with April! Oh, and we added the long awaited Wicked song, _Popular!_**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I have to tell ya again? NO! there would he so many changes on the show, April and Shelby being bffs just to start! And as always, the Hoo Hoo song.

* * *

**

Shelby's POV

April continued to cry into my shoulder. Her body still shaking from nerves.

"April, please tell me what happened?" I begged pushing her hair behind her ear.

Finally she stopped crying enough to tell me even though her voice was barely a whisper I heard every word.

"She knows Shell, Sue found out about Will and me and now she is going to tell the whole school. Unless I let her beat me up in front of the whole school. And I'm not meaning just a few hits but blood and everything."

April continued to sob and I felt my anger rise.

_So that's why Emma kept following me everywhere. She was distracting me so Sue could get April alone to threaten her. _

"Oh April what are you going to do?" I asked pulling her to face me. Her makeup was running, her cheeks stained from tears and her lip quivered with worry.

She shook her head with stress. "I don't know Shell. What choice do I have?" she asked in worry.

I sighed wishing I could give her a good answer but all that came out of my mouth was, "Let your hart decide. In the end it will do what's right."

April looked at me and surprisingly she smiled. "Shelby, that's the best advice you could give me." she said pulling me into a hug.

"Glad I could help," I said,, shocked but happy I did actually say something right.

"Oh and by the way, Kyle and you. TOOO CUTE!" April chirped with a soft smile. And of course April was back to normal.

* * *

_April's POV_

It was a few hours since the Sue and I was feeling a lot better after a game of bowling with Shelby. We were at the mansion when I suddenly got an idea.

"Shelby, I got an idea," I said.

"What?"

"I'm going to make you my new project."

"WHAT?"

I laughed at the look on her face and continued, "Well you helped me, so I'm gonna help you. Sweetie, you really need a makeover, no offense."

"Um, all right?" Shelby said with a slightly uneasy look.

Sure we were like sisters to each other, but that doesn't mean that she'd whole heartedly trust me for a makeover so I begin to sing instead.

_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I,  
And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?  
My tender heart tends to start to bleed.  
And when someone needs a makeover,  
I simply have to take over!  
I know, I know exactly what they need!_

_And even in your case,  
Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face,  
(Shelby gave me a glare that was only half joking.)  
Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed!  
Follow my lead,  
And yes indeed, you will be…_

_POPULAR!  
You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper poise,  
When you talk to boys, _(I did a bit of a wink at that as Kyle came into mind.)_  
Little ways to flirt and flounce,  
I'll show you what shoes to wear!  
How to fix your hair!  
Everthing that really counts to be…_

_POPULAR!  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts,  
You'll be good at sports,  
Know the slang you've got to know.  
So let's start,  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go! _

Shelby gave me another annoyed look at the way I was putting things. Yeah, it sounded a bit snobby but what do you expect from me? I may have been lonely a lot at home but I know these kind of things. I began to search through my stuff and found a heap of clothing that's way to big for me but would look great on Shelby.

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis,  
Think of it as personality dialysis,  
Now that I've chosen to become a  
Pal, a sister and advisor,  
There's nobody wiser!  
Not when it comes to…_

_POPULAR!  
I know about popular.  
and with an assist from me,  
to be who you'll be,  
instead of dreary who you were…  
Well, are._

(I recieved another annoyed look as I continued,)

_There's nothing that can stop you,  
from becoming popu-ler… lar…_

_Wow, blonde moment, why did I say "lar"?_ I thought and began dancing around the room a little as I sang a little bit.  
_  
la la, la la!  
We're gonna make you pop-u-lar!_

__

When I see depressing creatures,  
With unprepossessing features,  
I remind them on their own they have  
To - think - of  
Celebrated heads of state,  
Or specially great communicators!  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!

_They were POPULAR!  
Please!  
It's all about popular.  
It's not about aptitude,  
It's the way you're viewed,  
So it's very shrewd to be,  
Very very popular  
like ME!_

I know I probably made myself look like an idiot running around the room the way I was but I had a ton of stuff I had to try on Shelby and I was determined to do it. That and I was adding a bit of a dance into it at the same time.

"You really think this will work?" she asked. "Some people just seem to not like me."

"Come on, that's just those stupid Cheerios!" I said, shoving some of the clothes I'd gathered into her hands. "They're the first people I know to hate ME! Now put this on."

"Why, Miss Corcoran, you look great!" I said with a smile.

I had redone Shelby's clothes, makeup, and hairstyle. She was originally in some kind of loose fitting plaid sweater to a much tighter shirt (partly because it was too big for me) and a clip pulling the hair back from the right side of her face, letting the hair on her left side flow down to her shoulders. For her face I just added some of my own makeup.

_She was a new Shelby__._


	12. Wrecked

**Next chapter! What is April going to do about Sue? Well take a look and find out! Thanks is for the reviews, alerts, and favs, guys! 1,045 hits!**

**DISCLAIMER: No we do not own Glee, Ryan Murphy owns Glee and if we did April would sing Sing From Your Hoo Hoo and make a lot more appearances in the show, and those of you who don't like her can suck it because she's Cheno which automatically makes her amazing.

* * *

**

April's POV

It was the end if the day and I had finally decided to take Shelby's advice and follow my heart. So I announced to the whole school that I was dating Will Schuester so she no longer had the upper hand. Of course, I was worried at what she was going to do to me later, but I pushed those those thoughts aside for now. Will had already left and Shelby was hanging behind with Kyle.

Just as I reached my car I felt a hand grip me by the shoulder. I spun around to see Bryan Ryan, traitor and ex glee co-captain.

I glared at him. "What do you want?" I growled.

"It's not me who wants anything, it's Sue," he said as she and Terri both walked up to me.

"Sue, ya can't threaten me anymore! Now everyone knows about me and my relationship with Will!"

"Exactly," she said.

"Wha-" I started when I felt a hard punch to my side.

"So we're back to the first option-I beat you up."

As Sue said that she then punched me. A sharp gasp came out of my mouth as a shot of pain spread through my ribs when I received another punch, and another. As I fell to the pavement I felt it cut my skin as more blows came to me. Lastly Sue punched me in the face and as I felt a black eye forming Terri dumped a icy, blue slushy onto my head before they walked off, victory written on their faces.

I laid there, in ruins, my whole body throbbing from all of the hits I had received and bleeding from the places I had been cut including a streak across my face, blood sliding down one cheek.

_Help,_ I thought as my thoughts began to fade away.

* * *

_Shelby's POV_

A could not help but smile as Kyle and I walked hand in hand heading for the door.

"Kyle, can you believe April did that? I mean she was just amazing," I said in disbelief.

Kyle smirked and said, "But it's all thanks to you and that advice you gave her. She is so lucky to have a friend like you," he said pulling my hand up and kissing my knuckles.

My cheeks flamed at the touch of his soft lips. "Please."

"No, I'm serious. April's been saying that all day when people bragged at her today. She said that it was because of you. So don't try and deny it," Kyle said with a serious tone.

I nodded quickly, "Okay fine you win. April is a great friend," I said sweetly. But sadly before we could go out the door, Emma stopped us dead in our tracks.

"Hi, Shelby, I need to ask you something?"

I groaned.

_What did she want now?_

"What is it, Emma?" I asked, sounding like I was in misery.

"Um, well I wanted to say that from what I heard from the school that you gave April some pretty good advice. And I just wanted to say I honor you for that," she said with a fake smile.

"I'll see you later, Shell. I have to get to football practice, but I love you, Babe," Kyle said ever so sweetly and placed a quick peck on my cheek before running out the double doors.

"I love you too," I said back and returned my attention back to Doe Eyes.

"Thanks, Emma, that's sweet," but I stopped dead sentence when I saw Sue, Terri, and Bryan pull up in a Ford, big smiles on their faces.

I remembered what happened last time this happened. "You little witch," I muttered to Emma, pushing her out of the way and bolted towards the car.

"What DID YOU DO? Where's April?" I asked in fury.

Sue just smirked and said, "I got my justice, Star Girl. You might want to go out back in the parking lot. Someone might need some help," before Emma jumped in the car with them and the Ford left me in dust.

My heart began to race as I ran towards the student parking lot. All my thoughts were on what could they have done to her? When I made it to the parking lot my eyes scanned quickly for April, but all I saw was her car.

"APRIL!" I yelled sounding completely worried.

My breath caught when I heard a soft, painful moan come from the side of April's car.

"Oh my God," I breathed, running to the other side of the car only to gasp and stand there frozen to see April lying on the ground.

She was half conscious, her hair was wet covered with blue slushy syrup, her right eye was blacked and swollen, a long scarlet cut across her forehead and the blood slowly ran down her left cheek, there were some other scratches on her arms and legs. She looked a wreck, broken, and in a lot of pain.

"Oh, April," I breathed, trying to pull her into my embrace when my hands ran across her rib cage I noticed that two ribs weren't in the same position as all the others.

Tears burned in my eyes, "April, what have they done to you? Please April answer me. It's Shelby," I begged, lifting her head and brushing her blue and blond hair from her hurt face.

I heard her moan again. Her head moving slowly back and forth and I laid her head easily on my lap.

"Sh… el—by," I heard April breathe or try and speak.

"Yes April, it's me. I'm here," I said, scared.

"Go… get… Will… pl…ease… I need him," She said weakly, but I knew I couldn't leave her.

I knew she was too hurt to leave alone, so I did the next best thing. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Will's cell phone which April had put in my contacts list the day before.

"Hey Shelby," Will greeted with happiness.

"Will," I said trying to hold back the tears and lump in my throat.

His tone immediately change. "What happened? What's wrong?" he said in a serious tone.

I let out a deep breath, trying to control my voice. "It's April. I found her out here in the parking lot. She's beat up bad, Will. She is half way out of it right now. You need to get here quick, she is calling for you."

It wasn't maybe a second later. "I'm in the car, I'm on my way."

And with that Will hung up and I began to use my small jacket to wipe the blood from April's forehead, but it returned a second later.

"Will," April breathed trying to fight the pain.

"Please hurry, Will, please," I begged fighting the tears again.

* * *

**CLIFFIE! Poor April, and yes, Sue is PURE EVIL IN HERE! No way she's gettin' away with this! Just you wait and see what happens!**

**NOTE: NO TRACKING US DOWN AND BEATING US UP OVER THIS! Sue, Terri, and Bryan are SO gonna get what they deserve!**


	13. The Drive

**Next part! Will drives April back home and some other stuff.**

**DISCLAIMER: IT AIN'T MINE, IT AIN'T OURS! Wish it was, but it's not. April would be singin' Sing From Your Hoo Hoo right now if it were.**

**

* * *

**

_Will's POV_

My engine roared when I pulled into the student parking lot. When I heard Shelby's voice over the phone I don't even remember getting into my car. My nerves were completely shot and my mind was a blur. All that mattered was April and how I could help her.

As soon as I stepped out of the car I began to call, "SHELBY?"

"Over here, Will. She is over here," I heard Shelby call back from the other side of April's car.

I ran to the other side to see the love of my life, never had I seen her look so broken. Shelby looked at me sadly. Tears filled her eyes and anger shown on her face.

"Oh my God, April," I said pitifully, pulling her into my arms.

"Will," I heard her breathe weakly.

That was when tears filled my eyes. "Oh April, I'm here, please don't speak, Love," I whispered in her ear before placing a soft tender kiss on her lips.

I heard her gasp when I let my hand rest on her side. I let my hand run over her side to feel two ribs broken. My eyes widened in fury.

"Shelby, who did this to her?" I asked in anger. Shelby looked at me with watery eyes but they went back to April in worry.

"Sue, Terri and Bryan, they did this to her. To get back at her for telling everyone about you and her. They were blackmailing her but she stood up. And… and Will it's all my fault. I should have never given her that advice in the first place," Shelby explained placing one pale hand to her mouth, covering it and she cried.

I looked at her with great sympathy. "Shelby, it isn't your fault this happened. Don't blame yourself. But what we need to focus on is getting April to her house so we can clean her up. I don't think a hospital would be a good idea with her parents gone and all. Besides, my mom is a nurse. So I can take care of her. You drive her car and I'll put her in mine, okay."

Shelby quickly dried her tears and nodded. "Right, let's go."

I easily lifted April off the ground, trying not to hurt her but she still gasped when I placed her gently in the car. "Shhh, it's all right, April, I'm taking you home. You'll be safe soon, my dear," I said kissing her gently one last time before shutting the door and climbing in the car.

As I drove I could not help but feel a deep desire on getting revenge on Sue, Terri and Bryan. They would pay for doing this to April.

_Oh they are so going to pay.

* * *

_

_April's POV_

"Shhh, it's all right, April, I'm taking you home. You'll be safe soon, my dear," I heard Will say as he gently gave me a kiss.

He carefully lifted me up and I let out a soft groan as I felt another wave of pain from my ribs. During the drive there memories for some reason just begin flowing back to me like the hundredth time I was left alone at home. (Yes, I counted.)

_"April, we're going to have to leave you at home again," my dad announced. _

_"Dang it," I muttered. "You're leavin' me AGAIN?" I gave my dad his personal glare that I usually reserved for him. _

They leave me alone so much!_ I thought. _

_"Come on, you know this is for your own good."_

_I continued glaring. _

_"April, this is for you too. Do you want to be able to go around buying what you want?"_

_"Kay, you win," I said, still mad. _

_The rest of that week I spent at my place alone, bored, with a growing sense of loneliness. _

_I'm so lucky to have Will and Shelby as friends,_ I thought. _They like me for me, and that's something that's hard to come by for a girl like me. _


	14. Hit Me Instead

**NEXT CHAPTER! Kay so more drama!**

**DISCLAIMER: If you think we own it you are delusional! Has April done Sing From Your Hoo Hoo yet or not?

* * *

**

_Shelby's POV_

April had fallen asleep on and off after we had finished cleaning her up. I had gotten her to laugh a few times but she still seemed so weak. I sat beside her on the bed trying to make sure she was okay. And not hiding any pain she would hide just to make me feel better. April sighed when Will left. She seemed so sad to see him go but was glad to see that I was going to skip school to stay with her.

We had just finished watching _The Music Man_, one of April's favorite musicals when she began to talk, "Shelby, do you think I could ask you something?" Her voice was so weak and tired that I was about to cry all over again.

"Sure April what is it?" I asked trying to hide the tears that I felt coming to the surface.

April sighed, "Where are your parents? You never mention them at all," April asked.

The question took me by surprise and I gasped because I didn't know what to tell April. But I had to tell someone.

I sighed in defeat, "April, my parents are gone, like on business a lot. I haven't seen them in three months. They sent me an email saying where they were but that's it," I said holding back tears. April's face dimmed and you could see the sadness in her eyes.

She laid her small hand on top of mine. "Oh, Shell, I'm sorry to hear that. You and me are in the same boat."

I gripped her hand with a smile. "Yeah, I guess we are."

April giggled and gasped in surprise. "I have a brilliant, beyond brilliant idea." I looked at her ready to hear what she had to say. She smiled brightly, "How would you like to move in here with me. My parents are gone all the time and they said when ever I wanted a friend to stay with me I was allowed."

My eyes widened with surprise. "Oh April I couldn't."

"No, I am not asking you to, Shell, I'm telling you to. I'm always here by myself and I already consider you a sister."

I sighed heavily and said, "All right, April, sure I'll move in with you."

She giggled happily dispite how weak and tired she was I bent down so she could give me a hug. But the moment was interupped by someone clapping.

"Well, isn't that just the sweetest thing."

April and I both gasped and turned to see Bryan standing in April bedroom door way.

"How did you get in here?" I hissed with anger.

Bryan chuckled and April gripped me arm with fear.

_Wait, fear? _

Was April scared?

"Well, Miss April gave me a extra key last year at glee so yeah I just kept it just in case. And it has really come in handy And I have come here, my dears, to finish the job for Sue and Terri." He grinned evilly.

I got up and stood in front of April. "You will have to get through me first to get to my sister," I said bravely even though I knew Bryan could throw me half across the room if he wanted to.

And that's exactly what he did. I hit the ground hard and felt the breathe knocked out of me. Bryan made his way towards April. And instead of April readying herself she curled up in fear. Her body was too weak and wounded from what they had done to her last time.

"This is going to hurt me a lot more than it is going to hurt you Miss April. Oh wait, no it isn't," Bryan laughed revealing his silver ring that he was getting ready to punch April's face with.

I forced my body up and was in between them before Byran could swing.

"WAIT!" I said, taking one look at April's fragile body and knew what I had to do. "Bryan, hit me instead of April. That way Sue gets back at both of us. I'll let you hit me all you want," I said sadly.

"No, SHELL!" April said trying to sit up but failed miserably.

Bryan looked at me thinking hard about this. "You won't fight back?" he asked with a smirk.

I shook my head, "As long as you don't hurt April anymore." I said bravely. Bryan nodded in agreement.

"No, please, Shelby don't do this," April begged. "I'm sorry, April, but you are in enough pain," I said standing up giving Bryan a full way to hit me.

"All right then," he said happily.

I closed my eyes and felt a sharp wave of pain go through my cheek like hot metal. I screamed with pain and the force of the hit made me hit the ground. I let my hand touch the part of my cheek only to see blood cover my hand. Then Byran kicked me in the stomach causing all the air to leave my body. I gasped in pain and misery trying to gain my breathe back.

"Well I think all that blood should be enough for you, Miss Shelby," Bryan said, laughing as he left.

"Shelby, please, Shelby talk to me," April begged, but I couldn't get the strength to do it.

My vision became blurring and everything went black.

* * *

_April's POV_

"Shelby, please, Shelby, talk to me," I begged as Shelby lay on my floor.

Bryan had given her a punch to the cheek and it was now bloody, and she was curled in the fetal position, trying to regain her breath from the kick she received to her stomach.

Thinking as fast as I could I found my phone by my bed and dialed Will's number.

"Hello?"

"Will!" I try to yell despite my weak voice.

"April? What happened?"

"Bryan came to my house! He beat up Shelby, tell Kyle, will ya?" I said, worried.

"I will, and I'll be right over as soon as I can."

As I hung up, I looked back at Shelby, weak and bleeding on the floor. She was brave to take the punch for me, but I'd rather he attacked me again than beat Shell.

And all I could do was watch.

* * *

**CLIFFIE! Yes, Bryan Ryan is an a-hole but that's just him for ya. *mutters* Stupid turncoat… REVIEW!**


	15. Anger and Revenge

**It's the next part! Hooray!**

**DISCLAIMER: Well I certainly won't be able to sing from **_**MY**_** hoo hoo for a while after the bike ride I just took, but Kristin would be singing the song if we owned Glee.

* * *

**

_Will's POV_

Kyle and I was getting ready to comfront Sue and Terri when I got April's call.

"Kyle, it's Shelby. Bryan attacked her," I said with worry.

I don't think I had ever seen Kyle's face get as red as it was getting right now.

"Will, lets go," he said punching a locker in as we left.

_Mental note:_ I thought to myself, _Never mess with Shelby or get beat in like that locker by Kyle. _

Finally we had made it back to April's house. The door was wide open when we ran in.

My heart was beating quickly, "April? Shelby?" I yelled and finally after a few minutes I heard April's worried, and scared voice.

"WILL, KYLE! Please hurry. We're in my room," she called and we bolted for her room.

April was lying on the ground beside a bloody Shelby. She gripped her ribs in pain but tried not to show it for Shelby's shake.

"Will!"

Her voice cracked with tears when she saw me. I ran over to her and pulled her in my arms.

"Shhh, its okay she is going to be okay," I said, comforting her.

Kyle ran over and lifted Shelby in his arms, she was still councious, so that was a good sign.

"Kyle, oh, Kyle, it hurts so bad," Shelby said fighting tears and pain.

"Shell, shhh, you're going to be okay. I'll take care of you. And Will and I will take care of Sue, Terri and Bryan," Kyle said with anger.

April gripped my shirt. "I'm going to sue them all."

Her voice was a mix of anger, revenge, and pain. I had never heard April sound that way. But instead of talking to her, I kissed her as passionate as I could.

* * *

_April's POV_

Right as I said that, my voiced filled with pain and a need for revenge, Will kissed me. As he did all my feelings of pain, anger, and fear just melted away. But I was still determined as ever to sue all three of them. After Will and I pull out of our kiss I pick my phone back up and find my lawyer's number.

"Hey, Joseph?" I said into the phone. "I'm gonna need ya to help me sue someone."

"All right, April. What's this about?"Joseph asked on the other end.

"Well, I was in my school's parking lot when I was attacked and now I have two broken ribs and a ton of cuts and when they came back my best friend now has a giant gash on her cheek. I'm pretty sure that's enough to press charges," I said flatly.

"Oh, well I'll get on that right now."

"Great," I replied hanging up. "This better work," I muttered.

"Why don't you just let me beat them in like they did you?" Kyle asked, still fuming over Shelby.

"Personally, I'd love to see you beat the crap out of them right now, but this might last longer with a giant lawsuit over their head. Then I'll let you beat their face in."

* * *

**Kay another chapter! April is going to sue Sue, Terri, and Bryan, and don't be surprised if Kyle gets to kick their butts later. **


	16. Lawsuit

**Here ya go! Next part! Now then for making them pay.**

**DISCLAIMER: Still can't really sing from my hoo hoo right now, (stupid bike seat) or I'd be belting it out myself. Oh well, I'll leave Kristin to it on glee once we finally get ownership over it.

* * *

**

_Sue's Journal_

Dear journal,

Victory! I've finally given that tiny, helium voiced midget what was coming to her. She needed to be put in her place, taken of that ridiculously high horse that I would have been amazed that she could have gotten onto in the first place.

When Bryan got back he told me that he made a deal with Star Girl that if he beat her instead, we would leave shorty alone.

Obviously he didn't mean it, but now we have gotten back at both of them so that makes the point of this fulfilled.

From now on this day will forever be in infamy.

* * *

Sue's POV

As I finished writing this entry Terri came running into the room.

"Sue, you need to see this!" she said, tossing a piece of paper onto my desk next to my journal.

"What's this?" I asked, picking it up.

"That little blond helium huffer is suing us!"

Sure enough, across the paper is a notice from her lawyer.

LAWSUIT FOR ASSULT was printed on the paper and it was going over all those reasons and signed by a lawyer and Little Miss Helium Voice herself.

"Is this really what you're worried about?" I asked, "You know I can get out of these things, easy."

"I know, but if blondie wants revenge, so won't the others, right?"

"Mop Top and Star Girl? You really think they'll get back at us? Not a chance!"

"All right," Terri said, "But you'll never know what could be up someone's sleeve, even if it's the sleeve of a short little rich girl and her glee club."

* * *

**REVIEW PEOPLE! PLEASE? They'll get their revenge on Sue, Terri, and Bryan!**


	17. Back in School

**Sorry it's takin' longer! Em started school as of Monday and I start next Wednesday but I still gotta do some crazy book report thing due on the second day of school which is PICTURE DAY! How weird is that? Anyway, here's the chapter! Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: We unfortunately don't own Glee. If we did there would be much Singing From Our Hoo Hoos, if ya get my drift. (KIDDIN'!) Which I still can't do really right now.**

**

* * *

**_April's POV_

The next morning I was on my way back to school. As I walked through the hallways my cuts and bruises were ridiculously obvious. That and I still tended to wince a lot due to the state of my ribs. I caught a lot of people looking, but they didn't dare to ask how they happened. They just looked then tried to ignore the fact that one of the most popular girls at McKinley looked like a bruised tomato. Apparently Sue was looking for me.

"Blondie," Sue barked at me.

I turned around and saw her. "Yeah?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you suing me?" she asked.

_Well, isn't the answer obvious? _I thought dryly to myself.

"Well, Sue, ya did attack me. And by law, that would be assault which would qualify for a lawsuit," I said flatly before turning to walk off.

"Come back here, shorty." Sue's voice was filled with an icy, venomous tone.

I sighed. "What, Sue?"

"You think you can just sue me and just walk off like that?" Sue asked coldly.

"Well, yeah," I replied simply. "I've got the whole Rhodes family fortune on my side and the best lawyer in Ohio."

With that, I continued to walk away, a smirk beginning to form on my face.

_Yeah, stick that in your pipe and smoke it._

The rest of the day played out pretty normal, minus the looks to the gash on my forehead and stuff, but it wasn't too bad.

The bigger problem was Shelby. That cut Bryan left on her left cheek was pretty bad, add that it was huge and I was pretty sure it's gonna scar. I felt terrible, really, I sat there and watched Bryan give her that enormous scar for me. I hated the thought. The guilt of the thing was killing me.

_Why did I even let her take the blow for me? No, I didn't. She just did anyways._

_

* * *

_

**There's the chapter! Oh and we might not update as quickly anymore because school starts Wednesday for me, Em already started, and I have to go camping two weekends in a row! Gah!**


	18. Scarring

**Okay, you saw April's day back, now for Shell's. Note that she is tromping around with a giant gash on her cheek that is impossible to hide. Hey, guys, check out Em and my newest story, _The Lost Rhodes_! We posted it yesterday, it's a _9 to 5_ crossover with _Glee_ about Doralee Rhodes and April Rhodes if they met, check it out!**

**DISCLAIMER: We owneth not. Upon owning there would be a lot of changes and April would do her Sing From Your Hoo Hoo song.**

**

* * *

**

_Shelby's POV_

Kyle walked me to class the next day. His body was tense and he seemed ready to fight. I really don't blame him. I mean, I would be angry too if something had happened to him, like it happened to me. Today had been bad for me whenever Kyle or April weren't around. They stared at my face like I was some kind of freak.

_Now I know how Elphaba felt in Wicked_, I thought with a quiet laugh.

Finally we had made it to my Geometry class, Kyle twirled me around to face him.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" he asked with worry.

I smiled gently at him, trying my best to hide the fear and pain that was in my body right now. He didn't need to worry I could try and handle myself.

"I'll be fine, and if I'm not I'll be in the bathroom. Just go get April if something happens. But I mean it, Kyle, don't worry about me. I love you," I said placing a hand on his cheek.

He grinned at me, "I know, baby, but I love you too and that's why I worry about you. But I promise I won't worry that much," he said before kissing me on the cheek (my good one) and headed off to his class.

Before I walked into the classroom a let out a deep breath and held my head high. I was going to be strong or at least try to. I walked in and quickly sat down ignoring all the stares and shocked faces.

_Be strong Shell, just ignore them and then you can get away, _I said, trying to encourage myself, but the thoughts went away when someone slammed their hand hard on my desk. I jumped and looked up to see Terri staring at me with a grin. My blood boiled ad I put on a disgusted face.

"What do you want, Terri?" I asked with venom. Her grin widened when she noticed I was nervous.

"Oh I was just wondering, Miss Shelby, if the cut open cheek of yours was a bad as Bryan said it was. And I believe he did a very good job at it if I do say so," she said, reaching her hand to touch my hurt cheek, but I quickly knocked her hand away.

"Lay off my face, Terri." I growled.

She smiled and slammed my hands onto the desk. What I hadn't noticed about Terri was that she had an amazing grip.

"Bryan come here," Terri called for Bryan at the door.

He saw me and grin as he walked over and took over for Terri of holding my wrists down to where I couldn't move them.

"I'm going to touch it Shelby, no harm done," Terri laughed as his hand neared my cheek.

I struggled and fought again Bryan. I didn't want to feel the pain again, I already felt enough. My heart raced when Terri's hand was juts inches from my face.

"NO!" I yelled like really loud and Bryan let go of me.

I fell out of my chair and onto the hard ground. Sadly I had landed on my hurt cheek and I could feel some blood soaking my hair. I raised up to see everyone in the class looking at me like I wasn't human. I touched my cheek and felt burning pain radiating from it. Blood covered my hand. I looked to Bryan and Terri to see their faces shocked as well. Thank goodness the teacher was still in the teachers lounge.

_Be strong, please be strong, _I told myself but I could fight the pain and tears anymore.

I ran past Bryan and Terri and ran into the bathroom. Not caring if I was bleeding or not, I crunched down against the bathroom wall. Letting the hot tears and blood fall down my face. Right now all I could think about was how many times I was hurt and my parents didn't care, they gave me a aspirin and told me to suck it up. Which made me feel worse and the tears ran faster. The bathroom door opened and I heard a high pitched gasp.

"Go away, please just go away!" I said with a sob.

But I was surprised to hear my best friends voice, which was like music to my ears,

"Shell…" Her voice was filled with worry and hurt.

* * *

**There ya go! Another chapter, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	19. Terri and Bryan

**Yup that was a bit of a cliffie so here's the next chapter! Oh, and guys, CHECK OUT OUT NEW STORY, THE LOST RHODES! IT WAS POSTED ON EM (Demlurina's) PROFILE BUT READ, PLEASE! And review! We want feedback really bad!**

**DISCLAIMER: Of course we don't! If we did you would hear April going "SING FROM YOUR HOO HOO… FEEL FROM WITH IN YOUR HOO HA…" so yeah.**

**

* * *

**

_April's POV_

"Shell…" My voice was filled with worry and hurt as I looked at my best friend.

Her cheek was bleeding again. A bit of blood was in her hair and tears were pouring down her face.

"Shell, what happened?" I asked, going over to my best friend and giving her a hug.

"Bryan and Terri," was all she said, and I had a pretty good idea about what was up.

Another wave of anger and hurt washed over me as I picked up my bag and I found a little pink Kleenex package that I pulled out and rinsed in the sink. I began to gently wipe the blood and tears from Shelby's face as I was deep in thought. Most people wouldn't think I would ever be deep in thought, all most people saw in me was a big blonde brain, (if they even thought there was one there at all between my hair) but there was so much more to me.

I wasn't the stuck up snob that most people thought I was on first glance, even Shell made that mistake. Sure, I could be a LITTLE critical about looks sometimes, (okay fine, a LOT critical) but that's the way I was brought up. I was sitting on a fortune made by RHODES DEPARTMENT STORE for goodness sake! What do you expect from a rich girl with her money from a fancy department store? Anyways, people saw me as a funny voice, a pretty face, a large pile of money, and a blonde brain. Add my clothing style into the mix and you have me, the person thought of as a popular blonde airhead, captain of the glee club, a senior in high school dating the freshman known as Will Schuester.

At the time, I didn't have anything to SAY, really, unless you count telling Will and Kyle to whip Sue, Terri, and Bryan's buns real good and hard for me, but I didn't think now was the time so I continued to tend to Shell's face. After carefully wiping off the worst of the mess I started cleaning the blood out of Shelby's hair while having her hold a dry Kleenex over her cheek where it was bleeding.

That's definitely gonna scar, I thought guiltily as I looked up at my nest friend who was still crying but much lighter than before.

I hated the thought that this was going to last her her whole life. And I had the terrible feeling that this year wasn't gonna get much better, but I didn't think it could get much worse either. We both were suffering the wrath of Sue, and one of us got away with a ton of cuts, a slit on the forehead, and two broken ribs, while the other has a permanent soon-to-be scar.

I was actually pretty lucky. None of the wounds looked like they wouldn't heal except the gash on my forehead, but I was sure that could fade away in time. That's why I felt so guilty about Shell's scar, it wouldn't heal like a ton of smaller cuts or a few broken ribs. (Though those did hurt like heck.) It would last forever, and I regretted her doing it for me. I wasn't sure of I'd ever stop regretting it either.

* * *

**Thanks for readin', guys! Again, check out _The Lost Rhodes_ on Em's profile! We wrote it together! Oh gotta warn ya, school started, like, today, so I won't be able to update as fast as I do or my parents will kill me, they're at my throat already!**


	20. Being Honest

**Next chapter! Still in April's POV in the bathroom. More thoughts and a sad little piece of news ya didn't know about Shelby. **

**DISCLAIMER: If only we owed it. Then there'd be some new funny laughs like Kristin's **_**Sing From Your Hoo Hoo**_** by April Rhodes.

* * *

**

_April's POV_

Shell and I are still in the bathroom, as she can't stop the tears so I let her cry by me.

"Shell… are you okay?" Shelby was trying to hold back tears.

"No… April, I'm not," she said.

I hugged Shelby who hugged me back. "Sweetie, what is it?"

"I've kept something from you," Shelby replied.

"What?"

"It… about… my… my… parents," Shell sobbed, tears falling faster.

_Oh, God, I've got a bad feeling about what she's got to say. _

"Yeah?" I stepped closer to her, my curiosity growing all the same.

Shelby she takes a deep breathe but cannot stop the tears. She looks up to me, heartbroken

"My parents are dead."

"Wha?" I gasped.

_Did she say her parents are dead?_ I thought. I felt like something in me froze. I looked at my best friend, shocked.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you." Shelby cries harder.

"No, Shell, it's okay," I said, hugging my best friend again.

"No it's not, I lied to you," Shell said.

"Shell, how often would it be that someone be willing to admit to their parents being dead?"

_I know my parents are never there, but if they died I wouldn't tell anyone either. _

"I don't know, they… oh gosh, April. I miss them so much!" Shelby sobbed, falling into my arms.

I just hugged her tighter and let her cry onto me. A part of me almost understood how she felt. Almost. But either way I knew I had to be there for my best friend.

"They were killed just a few weeks ago," Shell said.

"What… happened?" I asked.

"They… did travel for their business, but they did spend time with me," Shelby began, "They were on their way back and I was talking to them on the phone when a drunk driver hit them head on. I heard mom scream over the phone and… oh April."

"Oh my God, Shell…"

_That sounds awful. She heard her mom scream over the phone?_

"That's not all that bothering me. I tried to hide it for as long as I could. Kyle doesn't even know yet. And then Terri and Bryan tried to touch my cheek and it was already hurting and I tried to get away and when they let me go I fell and it hit the ground."

"Oh, sweetie," I said gently.

"I'm so sorry April." She begins to cry more. "I miss them so much; it feels like my heart has been torn"

I was positively speechless. I couldn't believe what Shelby just told me. I was beginning to go numb, kind of like the way I feel whenever I get drunk, and it feels so different than the hurt I've been feeling lately at Sue, Bryan, and Terri. Mostly Sue, but all of them really.

"April?"

"Yeah?" I said.

"Are you okay?" Shell asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Shell."

"How can you be so calm?" Shelby inquired.

"I don't know, really," I said, "I feel numb, actually."

"Numb?" my friend asked me.

"Yeah."

"I don't understand," she said.

"I don't know why, but I just do," I said.

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"It's okay, Shelby," I replied.

Shelby shook her head. "No, it's not."

"It is," I said, "I haven't been feeling as much since Sue, Terri, and Bryan except hurt and anger. It feels good not to feel like that for a while, actually."

Something was also telling me that a ways down, I also was feeling betrayal. For Bryan. He's been in glee with me for three years, singing male lead, being co-captain, then he just walks off with some stupid freshman Cheerios.

"No, April, it isn't good to feel like that," Shell said, gripping my shoulders. "You don't need to feel that way. Everything is going to work out; I just got upset because I shouldn't have lied to you."

"Shell, it's okay because I forgive you for lying," I said softly, "Just please don't lie again. I'm being honest with you."

Shelby nods. "I promise, I won't. I just didn't know what to do. I was afraid."

"Don't be," I replied, "You can always tell me the truth."

"Yes, I know I can. But what are we going to do about Kyle?"

_Crap. Didn't think about that. Should I break it to him later?_

"Uh… I don't know."

"Well, I guess we will just have to figure it out later. April, thank you," Shell said.

"Anytime, sweetheart," I replied with a small grin.

"Well, I guess I have to go back to class."

_Right! I just slipped out of class telling them I was going to the bathroom. What are they gonna think when I take this long?_

"I guess so. I do too." I giggled, "I think it would seem weird for someone my size to take this long to use the bathroom."

Shelby laughed softly "Yeah, I guess it would."

"Let me know if they get on ya again, okay?" I said with a small smile.

"I will," Shell said with a nod.

I let out a small giggle. "Should I ask Will and Kyle to beat their faces in after school?"

"That would be nice."

"Okay, I will," I said with a smile.

* * *

**Okay, another chapter for you guys! REVIEW! PLEASE! Oh, hey, could ya do me a favor while you're at it? My friend AnimeGirlTohru from school needs you guys opinions, could ya maybe consider voting on that pole of hers? Thanks!**


	21. OMG!

**OH MY GOD! I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN FOREVER! **

**I AM SO SORRY!**

**This story got a bit out of hand, so Em and I are redoing some of it, because Em went a little overboard with the evils…**

**I found A MENTION OF THIS STORY! ON THE INTERNET! I'M SO HAPPY! **

**That's why my motivation is suddenly back!**

**I mean, I got this stalker boy from my school who's just like Hart in 9to5, but I could just kiss him right now, I'm in such a good mood! **

**It's crazy, but that's how happy I am!**

**This has been such a great day! Almost nothing could ruin my mood!**

**My guitar came back, I ordered Miss Kristin's **_**Some Lessons Learned**_**, and I got a mention on this story! WHAT COULD MAKE IT MUCH BETTER?**

**Sorry this isn't an update, but you'll be seeing one VERY soon! I just have to find the dialogue for this chapter, then I PROMISE there will be a new chapter!**

**THANK YOU, AMANDA!**

**SEE THE BLOG AT:**

**.com/2011/05/key-of-glee-by-amanda_**


End file.
